This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are in the last year of the grant, which will expire in 2011. Animal work in 2009 was halted when the research project coordinator handling the project administration was out for an extended period with a chronic health problem, subsequently leaving the laboratory. As a result, we did not pursue approval to extend the IACUC protocol for our work of anti-HIV prodrugs. If this researcher is replaced, the project will be re-instated for its final year based on the results of the preceding work since further studies are warranted to determine the success of DAPD/DXG as a DXG prodrug.